


Red Scarf

by Pinus_Resinosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Is the Author Projecting Her school Life On The Characters?, Late To School, No Bruising, Original Character(s), Possibly Bad Teacher(s), Rain, Yes she is, falling down - Freeform, school girls, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinus_Resinosa/pseuds/Pinus_Resinosa
Summary: A rainy day, and a girl trying to reach her school.





	Red Scarf

"I have to hurry up."

She whispered to herself as she kept on running. The brown messenger bag she was carrying was disturbing her balance, and the wet ground was not helping her. Her feet kept on slipping; nearly felling more than once, but she always managed to balance herself thanks to the house fences.

Not this time, though.

"Fuck!"

Falling hurt her back. But with a stroke of luck, she didn't fall into the puddle right next to her. She  _ really _ was thankful for the small mercies.

"Should have looked at the weather before I go out. Just for one  _ day _ , I didn't check the weather podcasts, and of course, it  _ has  _ to be rainy."

She continued to grumble as she got off the ground. When she got off, she patted her school uniform to clean it, at least a little bit. Well, not like it worked. After she finished trying to clean her uniform, she looked around to see if anything had fallen off her bag.

No books of her had fallen off, which was a good thing; because if they had fallen, it would be impossible to save them. So that was a plus. She glanced left to found out her red scarf had fallen off. She took her scarf from the ground and patted it a little bit. Looking at her scarf, she decided to wear it rather than putting it in her bag. She fluffed her black hair and then wanted to checked the time. She lifted her wrist, looked at her watch. The watch showed 8:10 a.m.

"Huh, the class had started 10 minutes ago... Oh, fuck! I am late."

* * *

After five more minutes of running, she finally reached her school's gates. She held her bag in front of her and found her school card in it. The guard in front of the gates looked at her card, and then he nodded at her. He opened the gate to let her pass.

"You better hurry up if you don't want to be written off in the system as 'not attended school for half of the day'."

She said her thanks and entered the schoolyard. When she was in, she put down her open bag and placed her school card in it.

She power-walked through the schoolyard, didn't run because she didn't want to run in the risk of being seen by a teacher on-duty. If one of them saw her running, then they would give her detention after school. Honestly, she preferred to be drenched rather than staying after school to run in the schoolyard.

'I swear they don't care if it's raining or not, they will still stay outside in their secret spots just to give detention.'

When she reached the building, she didn't directly go to her class. First, she went to the bathrooms to try to dry her hair and her uniform. She took a handful of paper, and she pressed it on her hair. She  _ really _ didn't want to get sick.

'Oh well, at least I am not soaking anymore.'

She threw away all the used paper in the bin. When she felt better, she arched her back until it cracked, and then she took her scarf off her neck. She put her bag on the sink, and she tucked her scarf into it.

As she got out of the bathroom, she wore her bag. Slowly, she started walking in the halls. After turning right two times, she reached her class.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called.

She opened the door and walked to her seat.

"Hello, Jeanne. Is there a reason why you are late today?"

'Is she serious?' Jeanne deadpanned in her head.

"Metrobuses weren't working today because of rain."

"Well, you still need to get permission from the principal, but for now, come in."

Jeanne stood next to her seat and then took off her bag. She hung her messenger bag on the hanger next to her table. As she sat, she started to take her books out of her messenger bag. Thankfully, her mother insisted on getting a waterproof one.

"Man, why does Miss Diane has to be so strict, like, you obviously had a bad day. Can't she be a little nicer?"

Jeanne glanced at her right. "If you don't stop talking, Miss Diane will shout at us, Andrea."

"Okay, okay. It looks like you woke up on the wrong side, jeez." Andrea raised her hands in backing off gesture.

Jeanne grimaced slightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"If you insist."

Jeanne turned her head to the blackboard and tried to focus on the lesson.


End file.
